The invention relates to a ring traveler for ring spinning or ring twisting machines and to a method for producing it.
Ring travelers of ring spinning and ring twisting machines are moved at high speed (30 m/sec. to 50 m/sec.) on rings of the corresponding ring spinning or ring twisting machines. Both the contact face between ring traveler and ring and the contact face between ring traveler and thread are subject to high wear. For rising production, however, increasingly higher running speeds of the ring travelers are required. By longer service lives being achieved, the costs should at the same time be lowered.
By the ring travelers being coated with appropriate materials, it has been possible, in recent years, to achieve a marked improvement in their running and operating properties. However, in the case of traveler speeds of above 40 m/sec., it has not been possible to obtain a sufficient improvement in wear resistance both at the thread passage and at the ring contact face.
DE 35 45 484 describes a ring traveler for a spinning machine, said ring traveler carrying a ceramic covering layer covering at least the surface region which comes into contact with the ring. The ceramic covering layer consists of one or more layers selected from a carbide layer, such as SiC, TiC, ZrC, a nitride layer, such as, for example, TiN, TiCN, ZrN, an oxide layer, such as Al2O3, ZrO3, SiO2, or a boride layer, such as TiB2 and ZrB2. The ceramic layers are applied to the core by means of the CVD or the PVD method. The coated ring travelers are subsequently quenched and ground. The titanium carbide layers and titanium nitride layers have a hardness of 1900 to 2500 HV.
CH 487 535 describes a ring traveler for spinning and twisting machines, the ring and/or the traveler being coated with a coating of titanium aluminum nitride.
CH 589 723 describes a method for the coating of inorganic substrates with carbides, nitrides or carbonitrides.